


Hate the Way We Love

by orphan_account



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Make it hurt,” Isagi tells him, so he does. He bites into his back until he’s red all over, presses his face into the ground, hand on the back of his neck again.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Hate the Way We Love

Squatting a two-hundred pound barbell becomes slightly more difficult when Isagi’s looking at him like that, one eyebrow raised, lips quirked. Unimpressed.

“The fuck you looking at?” Rin snaps, huffing out a breath as he tightens his gloved grip around the bar resting on his shoulders.

“You’re not doing it right. You’re bending too low.”

“I know how to fucking squat, Isagi.” He raises himself to standing, trying not to wince. No need to amuse Isagi even more. He already brags enough about the hundred pounds he can squat more than Rin.

“Alright, then.”

Rin returns the barbell to the squat rack, exceedingly conscious of the way Isagi’s gaze travels over his ass and thighs. Unimpressed, again.

“I’ve been playing football longer than you were alive. Why are you always trying to give me advice?”

“But you’re younger than me,” Isagi furrows his brow, genuinely confused.

“You started when you were four. I came out of the womb playing football. Now shut up,” Rin says as he starts another set.

Working out with only Isagi is the last thing Rin wants to be doing. It’s always hard to be around Isagi with no one there as a buffer between them. The tension rises until it’s suffocating. It’s enough of a chore pretending to be civil during practice so Coach doesn’t yell at them, not that Isagi tries all that hard. But Rin had wanted to get an extra routine in today and stayed late, Coach tossing him the gym’s keys and telling him to stay as long as he wanted if he locked up properly.

“I was planning on working out, too,” Isagi had chimed in, and that was that.

It doesn’t help that the gym is small, the private one used only by the soccer team, and the mirrors that cover all of one wall mean Rin can’t avoid looking at Isagi no matter how hard he tries. He’s gritting his teeth and trying very hard to do just that while Isagi squats on the other rack in front of him, ass pushing out farther than it needs to, the hard curve of his thighs flexing as he straightens. Is he doing that on purpose?

He’s about to switch to deadlifts when Isagi stops for a rest, lifting his arms to rest on his head so the hem of his loose tank top rises, revealing a strip of smooth skin. The jut of his hipbones makes Rin’s mouth water. He looks up, catches Isagi’s challenging glance in the mirror.

“All right,” he says, putting the barbell down. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Sounds like you’re the one who wants something.”

“I’m trying to work out, asshole.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Rin glares at him suspiciously. He bends down, but before he even has his hands on the bar, Isagi rubs his nose, free hand running down to scratch under the tank. It rises a little more, the divots of his abdomen on display. Rin ’s skin heats up. There’s the faintest mark of a fading hickey just above his hipbone from the last time they fucked, desperate and furious in the locker room showers after Coach told Rin he was their star striker and Isagi spent the rest of practice bitter and jealous.

Rin is in front of Isagi in two long steps, fisting a hand in the collar of his tank top so he can drag him in for a kiss. It’s messy, angry like it always is, and he can feel Isagi grinning into it. This is what he wanted, after all.

“I fucking hate you,” Rin says into his mouth, biting his lower lip and sucking on it until it swells.

“Saw you looking at me and Nagi today.” Isagi lets his head fall back so Rin can mouth at his neck, long, wet kisses. He makes sure the cool stud on his tongue drags hard against Isagi’s skin. “Were you jealous?”

Rin snorts, biting his jugular, and slides his hand across Isagi’s taut stomach, relishing in the answeRin g gasp. “No.”

“Liar.” His hands slide into Rin ’s hair, pulling him closer. “Will you fuck me?”

“You want me to fuck you in here?” Rin pulls back, incredulous. The locker room showers are one thing, but the gym--

“Why? Scared?” The quirk of his eyebrows returns. Rin seethes.

“There might be cameras in here. You okay with that? Want an audience while you get fucked?”

Rin isn’t expecting the reaction that gets. Isagi’s pupils dilate, a flush traveling down his cheeks to his chest, his lips parting.

“You like that,” Rin says, a little awed.

“So?” Isagi shoves at his chest, sending him stumbling back a step, but he looks more embarrassed than anything.

Rin grins. “Knew you were filthy, but not that filthy.” He drags him back in, tonguing at the piercings in Isagi’s ear, metal against metal.

Abruptly, he pulls away, leaving Isagi dazed. From his drawstring bag, he digs out a bottle of lube, searching for condoms. Disappointment floods his stomach when he realizes he doesn’t have any.

“Got any condoms?”

Isagi shakes his head.

Rin sighs. “I’ve only got lube.”

“Fuck me without a condom.” Isagi says it so quickly he embarrasses himself again, flushing, glancing away. Rin isn't used to him being so shy; he’s always so abrasive when they’re together, fierce and competitive. He’s shy with other people, guys like Nagi, tall and a little dangerous, who look like they’d give anything to fuck him hard. His type.

“Are you—”

“I’m clean. Are you?”

“Yeah.” His voice grows breathy, and it doesn’t escape Isagi’s notice. They’ve never fucked without a condom. The thought of Isagi’s wet heat around him--he feels dizzy. “Okay.”

The workout bench is already set up in the middle of the gym from where he was using it earlier, and he straightens the back so it sits up like a chair. Then he settles down and waits.

“What are you doing?” Isagi says, frustration clear on his face. It’s kind of cute.

“You gotta get undressed if I’m going to fuck you,” he answers easily, gesturing in front of him.

Rin leisurely unwraps the lifting straps around his wrists as he waits for Isagi to deliberate. It doesn’t take long. Isagi likes putting on a show. He moves closer, back to the mirrors, facing Rin. His lips are already red from Rin ’s kisses. He sucks his lower lip between his teeth and slides a hand down his torso, playing with the hem of his tank top. Rin ’s fingers slow in unwrapping, giving Isagi time.

Isagi looks affected already, red and dazed. Maybe it’s the thought of someone watching through the camera, maybe fucking without a condom. He drags his hand up and the tank top with it, revealing his abs slowly. Rin licks his lips. He’s trying not to look affected, too, trying to focus on his hands but--he gives up, tossing the wraps aside in one go, slipping his gloves off, too. Then he leans back, legs spread, and watches.

Isagi pulls the tank top up under his arms, nipple piercings on display. Rin can’t wait to get his hands on those, loves the way Isagi squirms and cries out when he twists them. Torso rolling, Isagi slides his tank off entirely and tosses it off the side, small fingers moving down to the waist of his sweats. It sits low on his hips already, and Rin ’s gaze follows his happy trail down. The angrier Isagi makes him, the hotter he gets; Rin has made peace with that.

Slowly, Isagi lowers his sweats until the base of his dick is visible. His reflection in the mirror reveals the jut of his ass.

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Rin says, breath shallow. He’s been working out without underwear. Unbidden, Rin’s hand flies to palm his dick in his own sweats.

“‘Cause I knew you’d want to fuck me,” Isagi answers like he’s won.

He removes his sweats and tosses them aside, workout gloves following, and then it’s just him, bare and beautiful. Every part of him makes Rin hard. He’s ass naked in the middle of the fucking gym where they work out every day and-- Rin draws in a shaky breath.

“Turn around,” he says. “Look at yourself.”

Isagi does. In the reflection, Rin sees how his eyes flutter, how his hand drops to lightly stroke his hard dick. He’s getting off on how hot he looks and if that doesn’t make Rin want to fuck him even harder then--

He stands. He’s at his back in a minute, pulling him into his chest to grind against his ass. He runs a hand along Isagi’s chest and to his nipple. Isagi shivers full-bodied against him.

“Fuck me already,” Isagi says, but Rin turns him around to kiss him instead.

Isagi’s impatient. He kisses back, hungry, and when Rin slips his leg between Isagi’s thighs, he ruts down immediately. Whining, he throws his head back against the mirror, hands fisting tight in Rin ’s hair, and ruts faster. Something about Isagi naked while Rin ’s still in his sweats and shirt, something about Isagi’s pretty, flushed cock against Rin’s clothed thigh-- Rin moans into Isagi’s neck. He could cream himself in his pants like a fucking teenager just watching.

He sucks a hickey into Isagi’s neck, sucks so long he knows it’s going to last him awhile, then bites the red skin. Isagi gasps, hips stuttering.

“Gonna get yourself off on my leg like a fucking dog?” Rin whispers into his ear, tugging him closer by his firm, round ass. He admires Isagi’s abs tightening and thick, muscled thighs working as he rolls his hips, loves the sight of Isagi’s tight ass tensing in the mirror.

“Fuck off,” Isagi gasps, but he likes it. Rin can tell by the way his hips stutter again before picking up speed. The chafe must hurt, rough sweats against his dick, but Isagi always likes it when it hurts.

“You’re really putting on a show for that camera,” he mutters, tracing a finger over Isagi’s puckered hole. He latches his mouth onto Isagi’s nipple, his tongue stud laving against Isagi’s piercing. “Wonder if someone up there’s rubbing one off to you humping my thigh like a bitch in heat.”

Isagi moans, high and sweet.

“You really like that,” Rin says, awed all over again. “How come you never told me you were into being watched? We’ve talked about everything else.”

“Didn’t know I was.”

Rin pulls him off, ignoRin' his desperate whine, and grabs the lube from where he tossed it on the floor.

He coats his fingers generously, turning Isagi around so he’s pressed into the mirror, flushed cock trapped between the glass and his stomach. Not so gently, he shoves Isagi’s cheek into the mirror, too, hand tight on the back of his neck. When he pushes in the first finger, Isagi’s eyes flutter shut. Rin presses against him while he fingers him, adding the second before long, dragging along his walls in search of the right spot. He’s not sure how long he’s going to last with Isagi so desperate and pliant under him.

“Stop taking so long,” Isagi gasps, eyes opening. He pushes his ass back onto Rin ’s fingers, brows furrowed. “You’re so fucking--ah-- slow .”

“I’m trying to make sure I don’t fucking hurt you. Brat,” he hisses.

“You fucked me a--a week ago--you won’t hurt me--”

“You’re so desperate.” He means it to come out harsh, but he only sounds amazed.

“Shut up. Like you weren’t--” he breaks off into a whine when Rin adds the third finger and thrusts in particularly hard. “--ah, weren’t about to come with me humping your leg--”

“Want my cock that bad, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“Want my cock more than Nagi’s?”

Isagi glances back at him, lips curled into a sneer. “No,” he says, just as Rin ’s fingers rub his prostate. He arches, moaning loud.

“No?” Rin keeps his fingers there, massaging his prostate, watching as Isagi steadily loses control, panting and shaking. His hand leaves Isagi’s neck and strokes his asscheek instead, kneading the plump flesh. Then he pulls back and smacks him, loud.

“Rin!” Isagi cries out, hips thrusting wildly like he’s not sure whether to move them back on Rin ’s fingers or forward to rub his dick against the mirror.

“Rin? Rin what?” He spanks him again, the crack of skin on skin echoing through the gym.

“Ah--that--that the best you can do? Didn’t even hurt.”

He’s four fingers deep now, aiming straight for Isagi’s prostate with every thrust. “How many times?”

“Don’t stop.”

“How many times , Isagi?”

“Ten.”

He smacks him harder this time, two in a row, then pauses to rub the reddened flesh. “ Rin what?”

“Ah-- Rin --”

Five. Six. Seven. Isagi lets out a choked sob.

“Harder.”

“Still want Nagi’s cock more than mine?”

Isagi’s relentless. “Want his--want his big cock--”

The last three spanks come in succession on his untouched cheek, each one harder than the last. He slows his fingers, fucking in only shallowly, and it’s hard to hold himself back, but watching the way Isagi whines and writhes is worth it.

“No--don’t stop--”

Rin sucks a hickey onto the top of Isagi’s spine, then bites and nibbles on the skin.

“I wanna come--”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Rin,” he sobs, pushing back.

He sucks another hickey, bites hard. Isagi’s shaking, hands pressed into the mirror, and he hasn’t even tried to touch himself yet. Rinwants to draw it out longer, but he can’t. He wants to fuck Isagi so bad he’s aching.

His fingers resume their pace, rubbing Isagi’s prostate.

“Spank me again,” Isagi demands.

“Ten’s enough.” His asscheeks are red enough as it is.

“Again.”

“Shut up.”

“Shoulda--shoulda gone to Nagi after all. He’d fuck me--the way I want--”

Rin spanks him, hard, right as he drives his fingers into his prostate. Isagi comes with a shout, arching back into Rin, and he holds him there by the hair as he fingers him through his orgasm. When the last drops of cum splatter the mirror, Rin removes his fingers with a squelch and lets him go.

Hands against the mirror, Isagi holds himself up, gasping for breath. The red bites and hickeys and Rin ’s handpRin ts look pretty on his skin, like he’s been used up already. Like he’s Rin ’s. Rin drops to his knees and presses soft kisses all over his asscheeks. He’s going to have bruises for a while.

“Don’t be so fucking soft,” Isagi says when he’s recovered enough to speak without stammering.

Rin rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t rise to the bait this time. Once he’s kissed and stroked every inch of Isagi’s cheeks, he pulls back and stands. The disinfectant wipes used on the gym’s machines are enough to clean the cum and sweat from the mirror.

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me?”

“You just came.”

“Tired already?”

“Can you go again that fast?” By now, he knows very well that Isagi has a remarkably short refractory period, but he has to ask.

“Yeah.”

“Hands and knees.”

He does as he’s told so eagerly he embarrasses himself, flushing to his ears. Rin scoffs. Isagi’s abrasive and insulting and then flushes because he gets too excited. Rin doesn’t get him. While Isagi waits, eyes flickering up to look at himself in the mirrors, Rin tugs his clothes off and lubes up his dick. He’s so hard it hurts, and the touch of his own hands makes him hiss.

Dropping to his knees behind Isagi, he spreads his ass and fits the bottle of lube between them. Then he squeezes. Isagi shudders, whimpering. Isagi likes it dryer than this but the wet slide is Rin’s favorite; they’ve compromised.

With the tip of his cock against Isagi’s ass, Rin pauses, steeling himself. He’s riled up already, and he thinks the feeling of Isagi’s tightness around him, nothing in between, might make him come on the spot. Biting his lip, he clutches the base of his dick and enters Isagi slowly.

The feeling’s amazing. His eyes flutter shut. He moans unabashedly. Isagi’s wet and tight and hot, and the sound of the ridiculous amounts of lube squelching makes him moan all on its own.

“Fuck, Isagi, baby--you’re so good--”

Isagi’s still sensitive, already whining, the highest he’s whined yet. He’s shuddering, hands trembling as they hold him up. Rin smooths a hand down his spine.

“Fuck me,” Isagi says.

He bites him instead, digging his teeth into Isagi’s side until he groans. “Brat.”

“Come on.”

He pulls out and slams back in. Isagi arches his back, crying out, and Rin doesn’t let him breathe before he fucks in again. Isagi drops down, hands by his sides, cheek pressed onto the floor. Rin sets a brutal pace, Isagi’s senseless moans mixed in with his own.

“Make it hurt,” Isagi tells him, so he does. He bites into his back until he’s red all over, presses his face into the ground, hand on the back of his neck again.

The sound of squelching lube, dripping out around his cock when he draws out, matches the rhythm of his hips pounding into Isagi’s ass. He looks up, and the sight of Isagi bent over with drool coming out of his mouth and Rin behind him, holding him down, almost makes him come. He pulls out, gasping for breath, and squeezes the base of his dick. He doesn’t want this to be over yet.

Isagi cries his name out, desperate. “Why’d you stop--please--”

He pushes himself onto his hands so he can look at Rin over his shoulder, eyes wide, lips swollen.

Rin grabs a fistful of Isagi’s hair and drags him up so he’s kneeling. “Look,” he says, just before he pushes back in.

The new angle is so good he almost comes again, biting into Isagi’s shoulder to restrain himself. Isagi’s cheeks are so tight around his dick, sucking him in. He keeps one hand in Isagi’s hair and slides the other over to his nipples, rubbing each of them before twisting the piercings. Isagi whimpers.

“Look at you take my cock like a slut,” Rin growls into Isagi’s ear as he begins to thrust again, admiRin g the way Isagi’s cock bounces with every thrust, hard again.

He can’t see much of himself in the mirror, just his hand in Isagi’s hair and flashes of skin. Isagi’s the real show, pliant as he leans back into Rin, fighting to keep his eyes open so he can watch himself, lips parted and wet. He’s covered in hickeys. The sight makes Rin swell with pride. Isagi hates him, but no one’s going to fuck him like he does. Isagi’s cock is so pretty as it bounces, and Rin kind of wishes he’d gotten Isagi off by sucking it, first. Isagi never lasts long with Rin’s cold metal tongue piercing against his dick. Rin traces his hand over Isagi’s abs, down to his pelvis and his thighs, avoiding his cock on purpose.

“Can Nagi fuck you this good? Wonder what he’d think, seeing you act like a cockslut just for me.” Isagi’s eyes squeeze shut. “Open.” He slaps his thigh, and Isagi’s eyes fly open when he gasps. “Maybe we should invite him next time. He can watch me fuck you until you scream.”

He’s about to come so he stops, again, so deep inside Isagi’s ass the tightness almost hurts. He stays there, pinching Isagi’s nipples, moving his dick in tight, tiny circles.

“No-- Rin --don’t--”

“Beg.” He kisses the curve of Isagi’s ear lightly.

“Rin --”

“What do you want, slut?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“I am fucking you.”

“No,” he cries it out, clenching around him. His eyes keep flutteRin g shut, and Rin can see how difficult it is for him to keep them open.

“Then what?”

“Fuck me harder, open me up on your cock, fuck me harder harder please --”

He begins to thrust lazily.

“Make me yours, fill me up, fuck me fuck me until I forget my name--you fuck me better than Nagi, never wanted his dick, only wanted yours-- Rin, please--”

He’s blubbering now, tears clinging to his lashes. Rin holds his hips tight against him and slams in hard, over and over, Isagi’s staccato moans rising in pitch. He reaches around and only has to put his hand on Isagi’s dick before he comes, throwing his head onto Rin ’s shoulder and arching his back so far away from him it looks like it hurts. Rin pulls out quick before the tight clench of Isagi’s hole makes him come, too. White splatters the floor and up to Isagi’s stomach.

“Rin.” Isagi’s gasping, panting, falling back into him. He holds him up by the hips.

Rin slaps his thigh, relishes in the way Isagi shudders from head-to-toe.

“Hah,” he moans. “Riiiiin.”

“Good boy.”

Rin holds him up while Isagi catches his breath, mouth open wide and neck bared. His dick is aching, and edging himself for so long is starting to take its toll. But he wants to drag this out as long as he can. He slips two fingers into Isagi’s open mouth, and Isagi sucks immediately, tongue laving over Rin ’s skin until his fingers are soaking wet. Rin watches them in the mirror, impossibly hard.

“You didn’t come,” Isagi says when he’s calmed down a little and Rin removes his fingers.

“Didn’t wanna stop fucking you.”

“What if I can’t go again?” he challenges, lifting his head off Rin ’s shoulder.

“Can’t you?”

“Course I can. I always can.”

“Knew you’d want to. You’re a cockslut.”

Isagi licks his lips.

“Ride me.”

Rin wobbles to his feet, knees red and pained from kneeling for so long. He yanks Isagi up after him, steadying him, and moves to the workout bench, leaning back. Isagi makes to straddle him, but he stops him.

“Other way.”

Isagi flushes. He likes the idea, it’s clear, licking his lips again and doing as he’s told.

“Bend over, first.”

Isagi does. Rin drips more lube into his hole, even though it’s obvious he doesn’t need it. But the wetness around his cock felt better than anything.

“You can rest a bit, if you want,” Rin offers, even though his cock’s about to explode.

“I don’t need to rest,” Isagi says, as if offended. He moves back until his ass is in Rin ’s face. Rin takes the chance to nip at his cheek before Isagi lowers himself down, Rin ’s hands steadying him. Rin watches Isagi’s ass swallow his dick right in, disappeaRin g into his stretched hole, and Isagi stops only when he’s fully seated, ass against Rin ’s hips, back tight against his chest. Lube drips from his hole onto Rin ’s legs.

Rin moans low and long into Isagi’s hair. “Fuck. You’re amazing.”

“Frame those words,” Isagi says, breathless. “Itoshi Ringave me a compliment.”

“I’ve given you a hundred compliments tonight.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

“Called you a slut.”

“True.” Isagi shifts, making himself more comfortable. Rin moans, choked, and his fingers dig tighter into Isagi’s hips. Those’ll leave bruises, too.

Isagi rolls his hips slowly, and the whine that escapes him is pained, now. Rin stops him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“When’d you get this soft?” Isagi circles his hips. He’s shaking everywhere. Rin ’s so deep, he’s never been this deep before, never felt Isagi’s walls suck him in like this. He’s not sure he’ll ever want to have sex with a condom again.

“Isagi--” He holds his hips tighter, stopping his movement.

“Nagi wouldn’t stop,” Isagi bites out. “Nagi’s big dick would make me scream--”

Rin plants his feet firmly on the ground and fucks up, hard. Isagi screams, arching, reaching back to grab Rin’s hair. “Who’s making you scream now?”

He fucks him fast, until Isagi’s bouncing in his lap. He hardly even pulls out, just thrusts up into Isagi’s deep, wet hole, grunting with exertion. The tears had clung to Isagi’s lashes before, but now they stream down his cheeks.

“More more more--” he’s sobbing, the end of each word choking off with Rin ’s thrusts until he sounds like a broken record.

“I’m gonna fuck you til you forget your name and I’m gonna fuck you til you forget he even exists.” In the mirror, Rin can see Isagi’s eyes roll back into his head, cock still soft as it bounces up and down. He slides his fingers back into Isagi’s mouth and Isagi latches on, unthinking, moaning around them. Rin ’s close, vision blurRin g, and he thinks he might come so hard he’ll blackout. He bites into one of Isagi’s hickeys, removing his fingers. “Who’s fucking you, huh? Whose cock do you want in you?”

“Yours-- yours--”

“Whose cock do you want, Isagi?”

“Rin’s, Rin’s, Rin’s.”

“Good boy.”

He looks in the mirror, again, admires the marks across Isagi’s skin and his blissed out face at the praise and the way he looks bouncing in his lap, helpless. Isagi flutters his eyes open, finally, and he clenches around Rin’s cock.

“Fill me up. Make me wet,” he mumbles, and Rin’s coming.

He comes with a silent prayer, hips losing their rhythm, fingers shaking, and he blacks out briefly, dark around the edges of his gaze. He leans back onto the bench, shivering, still attached to Isagi. Isagi leans back into him, mumbling something incoherent.

“Oh my god,” Rin ’s saying. “Fucking hell. Isagi.” He kisses his shoulder gently, running his hands down Isagi’s arms and thighs. “Baby.”

“Called me that — called me that twice tonight.”

“Did I?”

“Soft. You’re supposed to hate me.”

“You hate me, too.”

“Uh-huh.”

Rin makes to lift Isagi off of him, but Isagi stops him.

“Don’t.”

“I gotta clean you up. I came inside you.”

Isagi doesn’t say anything, just makes a noise of complaint. Rin examines him, and realizes with a start that Isagi’s hardening. Again. He didn’t think that last round was long enough to make him hard.

“Want me to eat it out of you?”

Isagi stirs. “Yeah. My knees are too sore to kneel again.”

“Ride my face.”

The way Isagi’s eyes widen comically in the mirror makes Rin gRin. “You hardly ever let me do that.”

“Hurry up before I change my mind.”

“Okay.” Isagi’s about to rise off, but Rin rethinks it, holding him down.

“Wait.” He straightens. The movement on his softening dick hurts, and he winces. He reaches around to lower the back of the bench so it’s horizontal to the ground. Then he carefully helps Isagi rise of his dick, immediately plugging his hole back up with his fingers so his cum doesn’t leak out.

He lies back, and Isagi squats over his face. “Ready?” Isagi asks.

“Yup.”

He removes his fingers, sliding his tongue against Isagi’s rim to catch the leaking drops. He feels Isagi’s legs tremble and spreads his cheeks, bringing him down to sit. Isagi hesitates, hovering over him.

“Can you--”

He licks Isagi’s puffy rim instead of answering, then slips his tongue inside. Isagi’s legs wobble, and he finally sits, heavy on Rin’s face. Rin licks into him with fervor, catching every last drop of his own cum and plenty of lube along with it, though at least the lube is flavored. He fucks his tongue in as far as he can go, circling it around Isagi’s walls, making sure his tongue piercing drags hard. Once he’s got all the cum, he taps Isagi’s thigh. Isagi lifts up slightly.

“Ride,” he tells him, sticking his tongue out.

Isagi fucks himself down onto Rin’s tongue with shaky legs and soft whimpers. Rin rubs his thighs while he moves, pinching sensitive skin.

Isagi whines. “Oh, it’s so good.” He always loves it, the brat.

He picks up the pace as much as he can manage, worn out as he is. It doesn’t take him long to come with Rin picking the right spots to hurt, and his tongue piercing dragging on his walls. Isagi jerks himself off a few times, then comes. He lifts off Rin and falls onto him, boneless, straddling his chest, ass in Rin ’s face.

Rin can’t help but laugh. He pats Isagi’s ass. “Hey, you wanted to come again.”

“I’ll never walk again.”

“Good luck in practice tomorrow.”

“I can’t go to practice now,” Isagi complains, giving Rin his best puppy eyes.

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours, obviously.”

“You asked for it.”

Isagi softens. “Mm. Yeah.”

Rin taps his thigh. “Okay, get up.”

“Can’t. Can’t ever walk again.”

“Okay, baby.” It’s mocking, this time. Isagi shifts around, attempting to stand but wobbling so much he sits right there on the floor, wincing when his ass touches the ground.

Rin isn't in nearly as bad a condition, so he stands and picks Isagi up, too, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. He carries him out a door to the side that leads straight to the showers in the locker rooms.

“You gonna fuck me in the shower?” Isagi mumbles sleepily into his shoulder.

Rin sniffs. “Nice try.”

“Can’t get it up again?”

“If I fuck you again, you’ll break in half.”

“I won’t.”

“Yeah, you will. Old man.”

“Fuck you. You're a year older than me.”

“You did.”

Isagi bats a weak fist against Rin’s arm. It’s kind of cute. He feels, abruptly, rather fond.

“Don’t get your ego up because I’m out of it, okay?” Isagi says. “You still aren’t shit.”


End file.
